Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wheel accessories, and more particularly to wheel covers.
Description of the Related Art
Wheels connected on chairs, shelves, racks, beds, tables, and other moveable objects are often impeded by cords, wires, or other similar obstacles. Sometimes the wheels, such as caster wheels, can roll over these obstacles, but often time the obstacles drag along or become entangled with the wheels. While it would be desirable to simply remove any obstacles from the path that the wheels/objects take along a particular route, this may not be practical in all circumstances. For example, in hospital settings, beds or gurneys almost always have wheels to allow for easy mobility of patients from room-to-room. However, hospital rooms are replete with cords and wires emanating from various types of diagnostic machines. When beds are being moved, they often come into contact with these cords and wires, which can cause damage to the cords, wires, or the diagnostic machines themselves, and which results in a very expensive repair/replacement. Accordingly, it is desirable to create an assembly that permits wheels to flow freely even in the presence of obstacles from cords and wires, etc., and which can be easily assembled and attached and detached to pre-existing and separately manufactured wheels.